


Off to bed with you

by deathbyOTPin123



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Watson's journal entry about the time he sent his sleepy friend to bed.





	Off to bed with you

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as pretty much any Holmes. If you squint can even be Joan Watson.

I have been sitting at the fireplace, reading the morning issue I only quickly looked over before we rushed off here, to the countryside, to try and solve this odd new mystery.

The moment we entered the guest room which was prepared for us to sleep in, my friend settled in the armchair at the fireplace, knees drawn to his chest. Seeing that he will probably spend the next few hours in his thoughts, disregarding my advice to rest, and would prefer not to be disturbed, I sat myself across him and began reading the newspapers. Until I was interrupted by a sound of lights snoring…

I peered over the edge of the newspapers only to see my friend with his head resting on his knees. The fresh country air must have had its influence.

“Holmes?” I asked quietly. No answer. I put away the papers and leaned towards my friend. “Holmes?” Still, no answer. I got up ad tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

“Ah?” His head snapped up. Eyes wide open, he looked around the room quickly, then rest his gaze on me. 

“Holmes, really,” I frowned and tried to sound as stern as possible. “This is not doing any good to your health.” He looked away and waved his hand at me.

“You are tired,” I was adamant. “You solved three cases with no rest between them. You lost weight. I say, Holmes, you need sleep.” He rolled his eyes at me.

“Watson…”

“Watson, nothing!” I wasn’t going to stand this. “As your friend, your doctor, and your senior, I demand, no, I  **order** you to undress and go to bed!” His eyebrows shot up and he pursed his lips in an attempt not to laugh. Crossing my arms over my chest, I told him, trying my best to sound like a mother scolding a child, I was in no mood for any nonsense on his part.

“Well, Watson, since you insist…” With a devilish smile, he disappeared behind the ornate screen to undress. I sat down again, with a huff, and took the newspapers back into my lap. He chuckled a few times while he changed into his sleep clothes and lay down. Only when I saw his chest rise and fall evenly did I start reading again.

I glanced at him a few times while I read. Holmes was restless even in his sleep. Tossing and turning all around. You would think the exhaustion would have him sleep like a log, but no. By the time I finished my reading, he settled into an awkward sleeping position. He was on his stomach, one knee bent, his clothes pulled up slightly from tossing around, and his left arm hanging off the edge of the bed. He was lightly snoring, again. The blanket was on the floor. 

I sighed and folded the papers neatly. I put them on the small table, walked across the room to pick up the blanket and fling it over my shoulder. Then I moved to his bed. I put my hands around his chest and pulled him a bit to the middle of the bed, careful not to wake him. I covered and tucked him in the blanket. For the sake of his health.

Finally, I prepared myself for sleep and lay down in my own bed. Holmes had his both hands under his chin now, clenching the corner of his cover like a child. I smiled at that as I slowly wandered off into the dream land.


End file.
